World's End
by RebelYellers
Summary: When Britannia sets its eyes upon Azure City, a paladin finds an ally in an unlikely source: a masked figure for whom secrets and lies are commonplace. As the war rages on, their friendship strengthens, and allows the truth to come to light.


Tojo's hooves clopped on the ground as Soon rode down the street, his eyes flicking back and forth to take in his surroundings. Soon was no stranger to diplomatic missions, but he had never been to a country so different from his own. And this mission was particularly perilous, from the rumors he'd heard. Britannian spies had been captured in the Azurite capital, and Lord Ronjo had sent Soon to find out their purpose there. The news he'd heard so far had been less than encouraging, and the one lead he had was of the so-called "Black Knights"- freedom fighters, or so he'd heard people say.

Tojo was forced to jump aside as a vehicle nearly sideswiped them. Tojo whinnied furiously after the driver as Soon regained his balance. When urged on, the warhorse shook his mane and stomped a few steps before steadying his gait. Soon chuckled at his mount's moodiness, but his laughter died on his lips as he looked up the road, reminded of how of his depth he really was here.

A car pulled up alongside Soon, and the back door opened. A man, a Black Knight soldier despite not being in uniform for safety, leaned out a little to address him. "Get in."

"I beg your pardon?" Soon asked, frowning.

"You're from Azure City, right?" The man asked. "Someone wants to speak with you."

"I am, yes," Soon nodded, taking a moment to assess the man as he dismounted, and decided to take a chance. "Tojo- I will summon you if I need you." He forestalled the horse's protest with a hand on his muzzle. "I will be careful."

The Black Knight soldier was glad that Soon did not argue with him. He did not care to get into a discussion about it right now, especially since Soon was drawing attention with his unusual dress. He slid further into the car so that Soon could get in.

"Thank you," Soon said, as he sat. "My name is Soon Kim."

"I'm Hiro." The man said, leaving out his last name. It would be risky to entrust too much information to Soon this early, even if Zero wished to speak with the man.

Soon nodded. "Are you with the Black Knights, then?" he asked.

"I am," Hiro said, "I've been instructed to take you to Zero."

Soon nodded again. "I've only heard rumors so far about your group…" The innocuous statement was intended to draw out more information from his companion. His senses, long honed from years of service, told him to tread carefully until he knew more about what was happening here.

"Well, if you're looking to stand against Britannia, then you've come to the right place." Hiro said.

"I will stand against whomever threatens my country," Soon replied simply.

"We're gonna whip Britannia's ass," Another Black Knight soldier, Tamaki, exclaimed from his position in the driver's seat, having somehow managed to stay quiet up until that point. "You should join forces with us. That's why Zero wants to speak with you, isn't it? To arrange an alliance?"

Soon raised a brow. "I seek no alliances as of yet, merely information. That may change as events unfold." He briefly explained how Lord Ronjo's men had caught the Britannians outside the throne room- they were now being held in Azure City's high-security prison on charges of espionage. "I fear for my country."

"You should be concerned," Hiro said before Tamaki could comment on that as well. "Britannia likes to take over weaker nations whenever possible. I'm surprised you've avoided the fighting this long."

Soon nodded. "We always avoided long-term alliances with other nations- it has saved us from being dragged into other conflicts before. But now…"

"You're an easy target for them," Hiro said.

"Don't worry, Zero won't let anything happen to you guys," Tamaki said, one hand on the wheel as he gestured with the other.

Soon smiled briefly, their youthful enthusiasm was welcome. "Thank you- my people will need all the help they can get if we face open war."

"We're knights of justice," Tamaki said proudly, "We'll protect your people. There won't be another massacre."

Massacre…. the word held different connotations for Soon than either of his companions could realize. The paladins of the Sapphire Guard had fought long and hard to protect their city- and some had gone too far in the process. Shaking away the dark thoughts, he smiled. "Well, knights of justice, I am a paladin, so it appears we have something in common."

"What's a paladin?" Tamaki asked, his enthusiasm briefly replaced by confusion. "Are you a knight for justice too?"

"Paladins are holy warriors- bound to uphold justice and protect the helpless," Soon answered. "I am a paladin of the Twelve Gods of Azure City."

"You are a knight for justice. We fight for the weak, against those who abuse their power!" It was something that he had heard Zero say before, about how he was a rebel against those who abused their power, which Britannia certainly did.

Soon nodded. He gazed out the window for a moment, lips tightening as he saw how they were going into a poorer part of town. People's expressions seemed blanker, the look of veterans in a losing war. That would not happen to Azure City, he silently vowed.

"Just wait until you meet my buddy," Tamaki said, "He's a miracle worker. With him we can do anything! Britannia's going to pay for everything it's done!"

Hiro had been quiet for a while, his head propped on one arm that was leaning against the side of the car. "Tamaki, you were ordered to be the driver, not to give him a Black Knight pep talk."

"Nonetheless, determination and teamwork can overcome many obstacles," Soon nodded in agreement. "If the gods are kind, the great obstacle that is Britannia shall be overcome in time."

"It will be." Tamaki couldn't imagine any other outcome, not when they had Zero leading them. "With Zero, we can do anything!"

He turned the car into a tunnel, heading towards the Black Knights secret underground base.

Soon mused quietly on what he'd learned so far. He'd need to contact Lord Ronjo at some point and inform him of the situation…

"Hey, if you're going to be working with us maybe you can put in a good word for me," Tamaki said, "You see, Zero won't give me an official position. But maybe if you talked to him, told him what a great driver I am."

"Ignore him," Hiro advised Soon, "He doesn't have a position because he spent all our money when he was in charge of the budget."

"That wasn't my fault!" Tamaki protested. "Running a large army costs a lot of money!"

"Zero designed a budget for us and you strayed from it," Hiro pointed out. "By throwing parties for the new recruits all the time."

"How many members are in your group currently?" Soon asked.

"About 400," Hiro said, "Our numbers took a hit when we lost a major battle a year ago, and we're haven't regained them. But we're looking to recruit more."

Soon blinked, impressed. "And you've stood against Britannia all this time…" They were young men, forced to grow up quickly in order to stand up for what was right. Carefully, he reminded himself of his orders. Ascertain what happened, and report back. Don't do anything rash, like get your country involved in a war it's not ready for.

"Of course we have! Zero's a miracle worker!" Tamaki said. Zero had won battles they'd never believed could be won, despite the superior numbers of the Britannian military.

Soon had found information on the most decisive battles, and he had indeed been impressed. "If my country can keep its freedom, that is all the miracle I could ask for," he smiled.

"We're going to win back Japan's freedom," Tamaki said as he pulled the car into the Black Knights' base, and parked it.

Soon stepped out, following the two of them as they entered the base.

"Come on," Tamaki said as he started walking, "I'll introduce you to my buddy."

Hiro just walked with them silently, used to Tamaki's informal way of talking about their leader.

Soon nodded. His armor and sword were again drawing stares from people they passed.

Tamaki ignored the stares as he led the way towards Zero's office, passing some of their parked knightmares on the way.

"What on earth are those things?" Soon's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"They're knightmares," Hiro explained, aware that Soon's country had limited technology. "We use them for combat."

"How do they work?"

"Someone drives them," Hiro said, "They're like a car or a tank, only more deadly."

Surveying the hulking creations, Soon could see the accuracy of Hiro's statement. "I'm glad they're on our side…" he murmured.

"The Britannians have them too unfortunately," Hiro said.

"But we have Kallen!" Tamaki said with a grin.

"Who is Kallen?" Soon asked.

"She's our ace," Tamaki said, "The best knightmare pilot we have."

Soon nodded. "She's a veteran, then?"

"I've fought alongside her since before the Black Knights were formed," Tamaki said proudly, "We were in the resistance together."

Soon nodded, listening carefully as Hiro and Tamaki told him the history of the Black Knights, always taking careful note of what Lord Ronjo would want to know.

They soon reached Zero's door. "Hey, Zero," Tamaki said, knocking on the door. "We brought you the guy from Azure City."

Lelouch slipped on his mask. "Bring him in," he instructed, sitting with his elbows on the desk in front of him, fingers clasped together just under his chin.

Tamaki opened the door and led the way inside.

Soon stepped inside, bowing briefly in greeting before introducing himself.

"You two can go," Lelouch said, dismissing Tamaki and Hiro from the room. Neither of them needed to be there. Once they left, he turned his attention fully to Soon. "Mr. Kim, am I correct in my assumption that you came here seeking answers for Britannia's sudden interest in your country?"

Soon nodded. "Their agents were discovered near the throne room of Lord Ronjo and detained under suspicions of espionage. I was sent to find answers and inform my lord of the situation. From what I understand, it appears war is inevitable. I don't want my country to be taken, not by anyone. I am here nominally as a diplomat, but I am also a soldier, and I can and will fight if necessary." It was a strong statement, and Soon was well aware of how his words might be construed. But he had taken an oath to protect his city and to stand against evil. If he had to shrug off his diplomat's mantle to do so, so be it.

"You have been fortunate until now to avoid Britannia's influence," Lelouch said, "Your country is a primitive one and one that does not hold any value to Britannia. Which means that if they are showing you interest now, that it is likely they intend to destroy you. The emperor does not tolerate weakness. Your country's best chance of survival is to ally yourself with me."

Soon nodded. "My country does not have many troops to spare- most are detailed guarding the borders. If you are looking for more manpower here, we have little to give. But an alliance would certainly be feasible. If I could contact my lord, the details could soon be worked out."

"I will provide you with the necessary means of communication," Lelouch said, "Should we become allies, the Black Knights will offer you our protection. I only ask that your country does everything in its power to help us defeat Britannia." The alliance would be more beneficial to Azure City than it would be to them. But it would be good for public image, another example of the Black Knights fighting for the weak against those who abused their power.

"I do not have the authority to pledge my country's support yet," Soon said. "But the fate of Azure City- the fate of the world- depends on Britannia's defeat. I have little doubt that my lord will understand this as well."

"As long as those in power continue to oppress the weak, there will not be peace. Until then, we will continue to fight for what is just. I hope that you will join us in our struggle." If they didn't, the most likely outcome would be for Azure City to become another area, or to be destroyed all together. But Lelouch was confident that they would make the right decision. "How did you arrive in Area 11?"

"By boat, a week ago. My pilot departed as soon as I arrived- I did not wish to endanger anyone unnecessarily."

"I will provide you with transport back to Azure City. As well as this." From his desk he took out a cell phone that already had his number saved onto it and held it out to him. "Use it to contact me once your lord has made his decision."

"Thank you," Soon took the phone, tucking it into a pouch on his belt as he stood.

Lelouch stood from his previous position at the desk and started to move towards the door. "Come with me."

"Thank you for your help," Soon said. "It will not be difficult to speak to Lord Ronjo about this- the nobles are the ones I'm worried about." The noble houses of Azure City were fractious and difficult even at the best of times and often spent more time arguing amongst themselves and clawing for power than working to help their people. Since most nobles possessed powerful private armies of their own, gaining their support would be vital in order to defend the country.

Hiro went off to make the necessary arrangements, while Lelouch held out a hand towards Soon. "You must do what's best for your country, with or without the nobles. I wish you the best of luck."

Soon shook hands with the young man, then bowed. "My thanks."

"I will expect your call," Lelouch said before turning to leave. There was other business that he needed to take care of.

As he left, Soon closed his eyes, taking a breath and running over everything in his mind. The odds were long, he knew, but he also knew the strength of the Azurite people. If war was truly inevitable, they would fight to the end for their homeland.

Hiro soon returned. "I've arranged a flight for you back to Azure City."

Soon looked up, nodding. He was aware that the technology outside his homeland made the use of magic obsolete- in Azure City, flight could only be accomplished by the use of spells.

Hiro led the way to a small plane that they had been lucky enough to get for their purposes. Usually when they needed to get somewhere they would use cars, or their knightmares instead of a plane. Once they reached it, he turned to look at Soon. "I hope we hear from you soon."

Soon nodded. "As do I." He did not know how long the negotiations would take once he had returned- time was not on their side.


End file.
